A Chance Encounter
by blackrabbitkani
Summary: My entry for the Summer Reading Challenge. More info inside. One-shot. Sam is out shopping when he has a (yup, you guessed it) chance encounter.


**OK, this one needs some explanation. Me and my friends thefriendlyguy36 and LizzieMelon15 are doing some writing over the summer, a challenge. A Summer Writing Challenge if you will. The rules are simple. Any fandom(s). Any characters. But, it has to include: 1. A fish with a golden tooth**

** 2. A Georgian wig (complete with insects)**

** 3. A character saying 'Green Eggs and Ham'**

**I've decided to make mine a Supernatural fanfic, set after 9.03 with some minor cannon alteration. Other than that I have no excuse for what this is. **

**I also apologise for not updating my other fics. I'm going on holiday soon with lots of long car journeys so there should be more soon.**

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. If I did, it would be hella gay.**

* * *

The day had started out normally. Well, as normal as a day in Sam Winchester's life could hope to start anyway. Cas had been living with them in the bunker for little over two days and had already eaten two loaves of bread, sixteen cans of soup, four burritos and eighteen jars of raspberry jam, he literary ate it with a spoon, and Sam hadn't even attempted to count the burgers he chowed through. So many burgers. He supposed after untold millennium of not eating the angel-turned-human had some catching up to do, and he _had_ been on the streets since his cruise trip with humanity had started.

After staring miserably at the dwindling supplies left in the cupboards, Sam had decided he needed to go shopping. Anyway, Cas and Dean hadn't had any _alone time_ since the once-angel had been rescued, and Sam figured that it wasn't just his appetite that had some catching up to do.

It was with these thoughts that Sam strode along the concrete hallways. He quickly scribbled a note explaining where he'd gone _and don't worry Dean, I won't forget the pie!_, scooped up the keys to the Impala with a merry jangle, and heaved open the door.

Sam turned the keys in the ignition with one swift movement of his meaty man hand and almost instantly was greeted with the great machine growling into life. Although Sam didn't have the same unhealthy obsession with the car, he still enjoyed its gentle purring as it sped along the smooth tarmac roads, it felt familiar. The Impala was pretty much the one constant in the brothers crazy, ever-changing lives. The hum of the engine, the rattle of the Lego in the vents, the occasional squeal of the tires. It sounded like home.

The younger Winchester twiddled the dials on the radio, tuning into his favourite station. He bobbed his head slightly as he slid into the nearby town.

Sam pulled up in front of his regular store, smiling and nodding in greeting to the cashier as he entered. He milled around, picking items from the shelves and inspecting them. He was careful to avoid arriving back too early, he certainly didn't want to interrupt Dean and Cas' TALK. Especially after the last time. That image was still seared into his brain.

Anyway, Sam was sure he had everything he needed; toilet paper, burgers, peanut butter, jam, burgers. As he passed the confectionery section he scratched his glorious moose-mane in confusion. He was certain he had forgotten something, but couldn't put a finger on what. He sighed and continued stalling.

It was when he was drooling over the salad that his gaze was drawn by something else. Over by the fishmonger was a most peculiar man. He was wearing apple-bottom jeans, boots with the fur (with the fur) along with a leather bodice, and an authentic Georgian wig, complete with insects. As he turned around to walk towards the frozen foods, Sam swore there was something familiar about his face.

Just as he was about to pursue him, he heard a gasp from the fishmonger. He bounded over, just in time to see one particularly large cod leap up. It flashed Sam an grin (wait, was that a golden tooth?) and winked before jumping from the counter and down the fishmonger's apron. The middle-aged man squealed as the fish with the golden tooth thrashed around, cold and wet against his meaty stomach.

Sam spun around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the obviously not-natural man. He felt the waistband of his jeans to check he still had his gun. It was currently loaded with silver bullets, hopefully that would work on whatever this strange creature was. Either way, it would have to do as he had left Ruby's knife at the bunker.

The hunter strode along the frozen foods isle just as the creature left the store, wig bobbing up and down as it swaggered down the street. Sam abandoned his shopping as he ran after it, catching up just as it turned into an alleyway. He raised his weapon and called out to it.

'Hey you, turn around.'

The bizarre man did, allowing Sam a closer look at his face. He was wearing a thick pair of hipster glasses, perched on a large, bulbous nose. He also had a thick bushy mustache that reached slightly over his thin lips. When he noticed the gun he merely raised an eyebrow, exasperated.

'What are you?' Sam asked. The unusual man did not answer.

'What ARE you?!' Sam insisted, gun aimed towards his head. The creature still didn't respond and began to turn around when the hunter unload six bullets. The man whipped back around and held out a single hand, palm facing his attacker, the bullets slowed in the air, finally coming to a stop inches from the man before simultaneously plopping to the ground in a clatter of metal.

Sam gasped, lowering the gun.

'Neo?!'

'No, Sam. Though many have made the same mistake.' The man lowered his hand.

'Then, wh-' the younger Winchester was stopped mid-sentence as the man pulled off the glasses, which were attached to the nose, which was attached to the mustache. Sam gasped a second time. He, a seasoned hunter had been bamboozled by the cheapest gag in the box. He then gasped a third time as he saw the face beneath the disguise.

'Remember me, bucko?!' The cheery voice of the archangel Gabriel sang across the dark and dingy alleyway.

Sam dropped the gun and embraced him.

'But Gabriel, we thought you were dead?! Lucif-'. Gabriel reached upwards and placed a finger on Sam's special sasquatch lips of doom.

'Shhhhhh now giant man. Lets go back to my place huuuh?!' He jiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The moose and the tiny man had had some chemistry before, but Sam had hesitated to call it a relationship, mainly because everyone he had a relationship with had**DIE****D HORRIBLY.** Seriously. It was like some weird STD or something. Huh, he should get that checked.

'Oh! OK then.' They held hands as together they walked into the sunset, their voices fading.

'You got any good books? I wanna do some research while I'm over there.'

'Really Sam? Really?'

'Well yeah! I love research!'

'Well I don't really have much in the way of lore books, but I've got some Dr Suess.'

'Really Gabriel? Really?'

'Well yea! Come on, lets make up for your ruined childhood. I'll tuck you in and read you my favourite!'

'Oh? And what would that be?'

'Green Eggs and Ham'

**The**** End**

* * *

**Yea, I know that ending was stupid, so is this one. Justin Bieber.**


End file.
